


all that music

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33





	1. Chapter 1

Music paper standing in front of him empty. Music doesn't come out no matter how hard he tried. He heard for the author's crisis, but it has never happened him before, NEVER ..... so far ...

Music was all his life since he can remember. He "saw" music in the colors, in the people, in everything around him. He knew all that was transferred to notes. 

He never thought of himself as a genius. Only a man who understands that music is full of life, and music is life too.  
Sometimes it was sad for people who don't feel the music, because they were considered them "poor", and rejoiced with the people whose lives enrich his modest contribution.

In some moments like this would let the music for his soul, Vltava, it would always relaxed and returned him to childhood. He closed eyes and saw all that music brings .... beautiful spring day ... chirping bird ... water that is jumping over the stones while a breeze rippling waves .... water that goes into the river faster, faster and faster hurrying waterfall .... at once begins spring storm ... the sky was getting dark and the river becomes wild ... waves are getting bigger and faster .... rain getting stronger impact on the water and creates the melody .... crescendo ends merging into the waterfall that the descends sharply down with a deafening roar ... and goes on and on until all calms down again .... and all just in a few minutes .....  
When he open eyes, there was silence again. Silence louder than any sound. The silence that now creates pain and nausea .... and suddenly remembered exactly why ... because blue eyes that haunted him since that day ...

Jude's and as a child lived in his little world. He could spend hours and hours with his music. When he started school, he felt like a freak because no one was paying attention on him, but it seemed to suit him. As he grew up, closes on itself even more, because the people just scared him.

Among people threw him a strange set of circumstances. The his first symphony, which was composed released the record label and sparked a fierce reaction of the listener. Although requested anonymity, somehow they found out his identity and since then he agreed with them that will appear only sometimes. The rest of their time is still spent in peace where he could make music.

After a few years he managed to get used to how much those few hours which is sometimes carried out at premieres only to satisfy form. One of the premiere episode took place last week when orcestra performed one of his opera.  
During the break approached him enthusiastic people and congratulated, and he just smiled, shyly uttered an occasional thanks. He didn't want to come off arrogant star just because he had a hard time among people, especially among the mass of strangers.

And just this week among all these faceless faces he saw those blue eyes with which he couldn't take his eyes, and then even more freaked out when the man looked at him, even smiled to him.  
In a panic not say hello to anyone risking a total lack of professionalism just looking to run away and hide in his little home. A home that protects him from all external influences.

When he close the door breathed a sigh of relief. All it is here. Nothing can't touch him. In addition to music. And it will again come to him, he knows he will. Must.  
*  
*  
*  
Zero tonight shines on the game. Since he came to LA Devils really justified all those millions who they have paid for his move from Ohio.  
Here he could live more glamorous life than before. LA has fulfilled all his dreams. He lived the life of a mile in a minute. Fun, applause, adrenaline, women, men, money, fame .... only needed to wish...

As a child from the orphanage, unwanted child, dreamed about it all he had now. If it is something out of the mud was a strong will and desire for success. Today he was desired, and more than desired, one of the ten best in the world. All this could only thank his persistence.  
On the way to the top he didn't fear anything. He raised by the street. The street was a cruel teacher, which doesn't offer a hug, just a struggle for survival. Street has taught him one thing, there are no friends, just a passing face, which would have brought him something good or not at all. All optionally.

This weekend he remember that his manager asked him for a favor. He should accompany old rich lady in the opera. He hoped it wouldn't be all that bad. And strangely, it was not. It was something completely new and exciting. He didn't expect that he like this kind of music so much. There was something so "known" in arias by listening carefully, that it seeped into his own world. He couldn't identify what it was, but really like all this.

In the break went in the hall to get a drink. Glanced around the crowded. An interesting group of people that has not been met jet. Smooth and rich, at least at first glance.

At one point, it seemed to him that felt someone's eyes on him. He turned and saw a black-haired young man. He knew very well that people like him. He was young, handsome and arrogant. And not without reason. But this sad black eyes was somehow different. They reflect something that is felt while listening music. He smiled to man, who looked away embarrassed and lose it in the crowd.

Zero returned to his escorts, ready to continue the evening, and the night if need him. He knew exactly what was manager asked him. If he play well, club get to another client. In their world, everything was in the games without limits, and Zero certainly had no boundaries...


	2. Chapter 2

Zero awakens in a very strange room. He looks around and slowly begins to remember last night. Shook his head and got up out of bed. He walked toward the shower when on the table saw a message that a lady from last night thanks for his attention. Than that drew his attention to the program from last night's concert and the image of the composer. His face is so familiar? Just in the shower he remember, this is a guy who was seen in the lobby. Interestingly, however, he has composed all that music?

When it comes to his apartment, among the things found and the program. Decide googl little about the man in the picture. Jude Kinkade. About his music has many thing, but about him almost nothing. Only his name. Whatever it being pulled to reveal more. Is there time for that, now must go to the training, already late.

From that evening, Zero knew often go to concerts, at least as much as he arrived when he didn't have the obligation or when he was on the way. Jude may have seen only once or twice since then. The guy is really trying to be invisible and not eager attention. Eventually he realized that Jude everything he wanted to say he expressed with his music. Music that Zero encased in his world. He wanted to meet him in person, but how?

One day he had a perfect opportunity. It was a costume party. He wasn't sure whether Jude appear and how to recognize him, but normally the luck was on his side.  
When he saw him standing alone in the corner of the huge hall, Zero decides in an instant. In a few steps he finds himself in front of him. He took his hand and led him down the hall. Jude not to resist. Surprisingly and himself, but those blue eyes would recognize anywhere. He didn't know who he is, but he is not afraid. Whatever happens now, let it be. The hand that holds his is warm and familiar.  
When Zero opened the door, Jude silently sit in the car. Ride to the hotel is short. As soon as the door closed behind them, Zero pushed him to the first wall. While it gently kissing him on the neck, Jude closed eyes. Zero take his hand again and led him to the bedroom. Gently laid him on the bed. Caressing his cheek and lips, while undoing his shirt. Jude whole body trembles. He's afraid, but not to fear. These hands bringing him security and peace.  
"Jude" hear how he called his name, and thought, but I don't even know him, and still he didn't matter.  
Jude doesn't know what to do, but his body knows ... and his lips ... and his hands ... ceases to not be a passive spectator and begins to reciprocate. Man lips are warm and supple. They kiss for a long time, slowly. Every moment disappears clothes with them, until he felt the touch on naked body on his own.  
His erection is painful, but Zero as it feels. Get down and take him into mouth. Jude after a long time heard the music. Whole body is feeling music too. Up to the last atom.  
When he release a hot jet in Zero mouth, he felt relief and tears. His tears running down his face. Zero returned to his lips and kissed him. Stirred by their flavors and tears. Zero smiled because it understands "I'm here" he whispered and lay down beside him, and the Jude feel protected from all that and no scared any more.

Zero has a deja vu, be in the same strange room, but something is different. Someone is sleeping beside him and swung leg over his. This is his first time. Usually after sex, he would disappear, but now he have reserves that remain. Previous his taste and scent that feels. The peace that Jude offers. Gently removes hair from his face and is trying not to wake him up.  
When Jude finally wakes up just smiled shyly "I don't even know your name?"  
"Zero" he said simply, without further explanation and smiled too.  
"Time to wake up" Zero pulled him behind the shower. Jude are encouraged, and put hand on Zero cock and began gently massaged while they kissing. How to accelerate the pace and grip Zero is louder, making him even more excited. When he release seeds with a loud scream and a few jerks, Jude embraced him while soothing. There is only the sound of water flowing through their bodies.

Zero offers him clothes and while they dresses says that would take him home, because he needs to practice. Jude thank. Not sure exactly what he meant, but I guess at all.  
When Zero went and Jude stay alone, sat down at the piano.  
"How could I write anything before this?" He wondered aloud, and his fingers spontaneously move over the piano keys ....


	3. Chapter 3

Zero most of all love this morning. Jude music fills the whole house. When he sat at the piano would be completely in his own world. Zero just enjoy.

The day that drove him home first time, went back the same evening. And since then constantly returning, again and again.

Jude is the first time let someone into his life, his world, his music. All these moments are carefully recorded in his works. Works that were given a new dimension. It seemed that everything before was just a pale imitation of everything that Zero brought into his life.

Zero on the other hand, one time fought with himself. He tried to move away, because it is all scared him, but he couldn't. When he first go to trip a couple of days, he realized how much tied. The separation that created physical pain. All his life didn't allow anyone to approach and he be certain that to may be alone. But life was denied him.

Last night he came late from trip and didn't even make a night not to go to him. Because this morning they loved more than anything.

Lean on bed frame and one time just enjoying the music. Then he got up and went to look for him. Jude sits at the piano and plays when Zero hugged him from behind "Dono't stop" he whispered. Flow between them would not change it for anything. He felt their hearts beat together. He wanted this never stops. And how much was afraid of what was going on, most of all afraid that not lost that.

It's been almost a year since they met. Zero days contemplating whit what could surprise Jude. It will be difficult, because Jude most like spend time in the apartment. Zero could afford to buy him everything he wants, but what Jude rejoiced could not be bought with money. Jude was a spiritual being, with him are worth a whole different scale.

Suddenly he remembered. He took a few days off because there is no obligation, call agency and book a private flight. He knows it will be the hard part Jude persuade on the adventure. But smiled to himself, he had his ways.  
This evening Zero tells him that he has a surprise and that everything required of him is to trust him. Jude was a little apprehensive, but when it is believed him in the first moment, why not now?  
After they both dress Zero call a taxi. When they arrive at the private airport Jude are already a little worried. Zero is a great mood, what Jude calm little.  
When they arrive at the destination, already it is night. From airport taxi drive them to the hotel. Jude doesn't know where exactly is, and Zero doesn't want him say anything yet. The apartment is cozy. Zero tells him to look on it as a little rest and to be a little more patient.  
When he wakes up, Jude got up and went to the bathroom. In return looking out the window, but cann't figure out where they are. He enjoy in view on old-fashioned beautiful city. Who knows what Zero come up with? Than go back to bed. Tuck beside Zero one time only enjoys these moments, and falls asleep again.  
When he wakes up again, Zero already showered and ordered coffee and breakfast. Jude take shower in a hurry and sit down at the table. After breakfast, taxi drive them around the city. Zero tells the driver to stop, and pay the taxi.  
While standing outside Jude looks around. Zero fumbling around a cell phone, and he turned to music and finally Jude understand, they are in Prague, and stand beside Vltava. He walked over the river and touch the water, than close eyes. This is a thousand times better than the music itself. His eyes filled with tears. "Happy anniversary" Zero whispered to him and touched his arm when crouched next to him. Jude realize that life so far passed over him. Music was his life, but not everything in it. Zero show him it every day and he was grateful for that. It seemed suddenly as if awakened from centuries of sleep. He stood up and grabbed Zero's hand and led him proudly through the city. There was no need to say anything.  
They spend a few days visit the city. Visiting all the sights and attractions that were given as a recommendation to the hotel. On several occasions, people stop them and ask for a picture. Zero accepted, even though he knows that the pictures soon reach journalists and cause a sensation. He doesn't care. Jude is his life, it's about time that the whole world knows it.

When they return to LA, one time they besieged on all sides. Zero first of all wants to protect Jude, but it seems that doesn't bother him at all. Jude even surprise him one morning " They could buy our house?" Zero looks at him with a smile "I think that your music here, but yes, I'd love to." Jude caressing his cheek "It took me long, but my music is where you are, where we're together ..."


End file.
